Bonnie/Withered
Main = Withered Bonnie is the older pre-rebuilt incarnation of Bonnie making an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, along with the three other older animatronics who have all fallen into severe disrepair. He is replaced by his newer counterpart for the "improved" Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Toy Bonnie. Physical Appearance Like Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie also has two buttons on his chest. His face has been gutted, with most of it being removed, revealing his endoskeleton mechanisms and dangling wires. His lower jaw remains, featuring more teeth than the original Bonnie possessed in the first game, although the jaw itself still appears to be functional as seen in his jumpscare from Help Wanted. His eyeballs are gone, exposing glowing red irises. His left arm is missing entirely, baring a tiny strip on the topmost section, with a mass of torn wires in its place. The red layering of his mouth has been removed, making his teeth seem longer than before. Withered Bonnie's right ear is mostly seen being folded, similar to a stereotypical rabbit. His suit has become tattered, particularly around the legs, and a few loose wires poke out of his body. The covering on his right hand and left foot have come off, revealing more of his endoskeleton. He also seems to have a bigger stomach, as it looks more rounded and bigger than his upper body. Also, his chin does not squash his bow tie now, and his suit seems to have changed to a darker shade of blue. Like the original Bonnie, Withered Bonnie also wears a red bowtie. Out of all the Withereds, he seems to be the most tattered. According to Phone Guy on Night 2, Withered Bonnie's appearance is due to an attempted retrofit of the older animatronics that took place before they got scrapped for the newer models, such as Toy Bonnie."Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever." - Phone Guy, Night 2 Personality As evidenced by his quotes from Ultimate Custom Night, Withered Bonnie has a tendency to make face puns (in reference to the fact that his face is missing). In fact, he is strangely aware of the fact that he is damaged. His voice, in contrast to his Classic counterpart, sounds much more damaged, as evidenced by the sound of his voice, as well as the ominous buzzing in the background. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Like Withered Freddy and Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie is an incredibly active animatronic, as he can leave the Parts/Service room as early as 12 AM and can sneak into the Office around 3 times in an hour. Unlike in the first game, Withered Bonnie follows a fixed path and no longer teleports along his attack route. He starts moving at Night 2 but is very inactive until Night 3. Withered Bonnie starts with the other older animatronics in the Parts/Service room and travels to the Main Hall. He then heads to the hallway outside the Office, staring at the night guard from just outside. After that, he travels into Party Room 1 to climb into the Left Air Vent to enter the Office, completely bypassing the Left Air Vent's blind spot. When Withered Bonnie is in the Office and either the player lowers their Monitor or Withered Bonnie forces it down, Withered Bonnie will stand in front of the desk as the lights constantly flicker before he vanishes. The player has less than a second (even in earlier nights) to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head the moment they see him to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to put the head on will cause the screen to black out as normal, only for Withered Bonnie to return and kill the night guard after they lower the Monitor. Just like the other animatronics, he may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if left on sometime after failing to ward him off. After he is warded off when the player equips the head, Withered Bonnie returns to the Main Hall and his cycle repeats. From the Custom Night, night modes where Withered Bonnie is active are listed as follows: * 20/20/20/20 * Double Trouble * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Ultimate Custom Night Withered Bonnie returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Like in the second game, Withered Bonnie will occasionally climb out of an unknown trapdoor to stand in the Office. Once he arrives, Withered Bonnie will create distorted audio noises and cause the lights to flicker. Similar to that of Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, the Player has to put on the Freddy Mask to fend him off. Otherwise, he'll proceed to jumpscare the Player if the mask is put on too slowly. The challenges in which Withered Bonnie is present are as follows: *Creepy Crawlies 1 *Creepy Crawlies 2 *Nightmares Attack *Chaos 1 *Chaos 3 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Withered Bonnie initially wasn't part of the base game of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted, but he got added, along with the rest of the withered animatronics in the Withered Level for the Hard Mode of FNAF2. His behavior remains the same as in the original Five Nights at Freddy's 2, in that he starts in Parts/Service and is the first withered animatronic to leave the room, but now he may sometimes enter the office through the hallway instead of just using the left air vent. Regardless, he is still warded off using the Freddy Fazbear Mask, and will attack if the player neglects to put on the mask or if the take it off during his attack. Withered Bonnie also appears along with the rest of the withered animatronics and BB in the Curse of Dreadbear DLC, in the "Trick or Treat" level, where he is one of the possible animatronics to answer the door. If he is the animatronic that answers the door, the player must wear the Bonnie mask, or else he will jumpscare them. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Gameplay FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Withered Bonnie in the main menu, along with Toy Freddy and Toy Chica. Freddy_Fazbear_mask_FNaF_2.png|Withered Bonnie in the Office, with the Freddy Head on. Old Bonnie.gif|Withered Bonnie in the Office, and putting on the Freddy Head (click to animate). PartsService.png|Withered Bonnie in Parts/Service. Bonnie In The Main Hall.png|Withered Bonnie coming toward the night guard from the Main Hall. Mangle_and_bonnie_hall.png|Withered Bonnie in the Main Hall with Mangle. 197.png|Withered Bonnie about to enter into the Left Air Vent in Party Room 1. FacelessBonnieInTheVent.png|Withered Bonnie in the Left Air Vent. Bonnie Down The Hall.png|Withered Bonnie outside the Office. BonnieFoxyHall.png|Withered Bonnie and Withered Foxy outside the Office. Bonnie In Front Of Player.png|Withered Bonnie standing in front of the night guard in the Office. Brightened FacelessBonnieInTheMainHallBrightened.png|Withered Bonnie in the Main Hall, brightened and saturated for clarity. BonnieEnteringVentBrightened.png|Withered Bonnie about to enter the vent in Party Room 1, brightened and saturated for clarity. Miscellaneous NewSCREENSHOT.jpg|Withered Bonnie seen in the game's second teaser, along with Toy Bonnie. FNAF 2 Old Bonnie.png|Withered Bonnie in the second game's trailer. Bonnie_Icon.png|Withered Bonnie's mugshot from the Custom Night menu. FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Withered Bonnie's sprite in the minigame "S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M". Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay Withered_BonnieCN.png|Withered Bonnie's mugshot icon from the main menu. 1033.png|Texture of Withered Bonnie standing in the Office. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|Withered Bonnie as he's introduced in Ultimate Custom Night's selection menu teaser. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Gameplay Witheredbon gallery.png|Withered Bonnie in the gallery. Models and Animations 21f5703d5fa3507b0f1e2ff5c8577bf8.gif|A model of Withered Bonnie jumpscaring the player, animated. Help_Wanted_Withered_Bonnie_Render.png|3D Render of Withered Bonnie (front). Withered Bonnie.png|Withered Bonnie standing over the desk. Ventilation.png|Withered Bonnie in the vent. Office.gif|Withered Bonnie in the office before jumpscaring, animated. 5353463.png|Withered Bonnie standing in the hall. Gallery Render.png|Withered Bonnie in the gallery render. Parts & Services Withered Bonnie.png|Withered Bonnie as seen in Parts & Services Miscellaneous CFE656A5-CE19-4094-8D4F-8C3C6FB75FF0.png|Withered Bonnie in the Exotic Butters image. ICO_WitheredBonnie.png|Withered Bonnie's gallery icon. ICO_Prize_WBonie_AF.png|Withered Bonnie's action figure icon. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Withered Bonnie featured with all (excluding the phantoms, shadows, and JJ) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. TheRide-Artwork5.jpg|Withered Bonnie in a concept artwork for Five Nights at Freddy's: The Ride. Note his purple color. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Ultimate Custom Night Dialogue Sounds |-|Trivia = *From the Custom Night menu, Withered Bonnie's name is actually a simple name of his original counterpart. *Withered Bonnie takes much longer to leave the Office in the iOS version of the game on some older models of iOS platforms, as do Freddy, Chica, and Toy Freddy. *Oddly enough, Withered Bonnie's eyes are usually displaying red light through the game and in the trailer. In the main menu screen, Party Room 1, and Left Air Vent, however, they are white. **Even in Parts/Service, where the animatronics are assumed inactive, the red pinprick light from Withered Bonnie's eye can be seen inside his face. *The player has a slight chance to see Withered Bonnie's eyes (or lack thereof) appear to blink while he is standing in the Office. However, this could just be caused by the flickering lights from the Office while he is present for there are no frames for this animation in-game. *Similar to the original Bonnie from the first game, Withered Bonnie is more active than Withered Chica. **Unlike the original Bonnie, however, Withered Bonnie is always first to leave Parts/Service, rather than being more likely to as the original Bonnie in the first game. *Also similarly to the original Bonnie, when Withered Bonnie and Withered Chica are crawling through the air vents, Withered Bonnie approaches via the left side of the night guard while Withered Chica approaches via the right. *Withered Bonnie, along with Withered Chica, are the only animatronics who cannot be seen in the vent's blind spots. **This is a sharp contrast to the first game as, ironically, they were the only ones able to be spotted by the Hall Lights. *In Night 3's cutscene, the way the original Bonnie stares at the night guard with no eyes is strikingly similar to the image of the eyeless Bonnie hallucination in the first game. *Withered Bonnie is one of six animatronics who do not set off the alert ambiance in select situations with the others being Mangle, BB, Toy Chica, the Puppet, and Golden Freddy. **In his case, Withered Bonnie does not activate the alarm when he is standing alone in the hallway outside of the Office. As he does not attack from that position, this is not problematic for the player. *Withered Bonnie is the only animatronic from the game to remain still while attacking the player rather than lunging or popping out like other animatronics. Instead, he basically reach his hand towards the player. *Withered Bonnie has some noticeable mistakes in few locations of Five Nights at Freddy's 2: **One can notice that, in his mugshot as seen in the Custom Night settings, Withered Bonnie's red bow tie is clipping through his bottom jaw. This also happens in the "Thank You!" image. **On rare occasions, if the player hesitates to wear the Freddy Fazbear Head while Withered Bonnie is in the Office, Withered Bonnie will vanish, but will not return to kill the night guard. This is most likely a bug. **At the last frame of Withered Bonnie's jumpscare, his thumb moves forward. Ultimate Custom Night * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Withered Bonnie with his own words: * Withered Bonnie's mechanic is a throwback to his original behavior in Five Night's at Freddy's 2, where the player had to fend him off via the Freddy Mask like many other animatronics appearing in that game. * Withered Bonnie (along with Withered Chica) wasn't originally added to the UCN roster until Scott decided to add them in by replacing Candy Cadet and Adventure Endo-01 respectively. * Withered Bonnie's voice tends to pronounce words in an unusual manner. this may be due to the fact that the voice provider, Hans Yunda is Hispanic. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted * Along with other withered animatronics, Withered Bonnie is implemented in the update patch on September 14, 2019. References Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Withereds Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear